


A Goddess and her Three Gods

by Niana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, F/F, F/M, Gods and Goddesses AU, Lila lies(of course), Lila salt, Nathaniel sugar, based off of lilnome’s AU, class salt, kwamis are the ruling deities, three gods don’t believe her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been given one of the highest ranked Divine Titles in all of Olympus, the Goddess of Life, by her master and the Queen Deity Tikki. However before she could share the news, Lila Rossi makes the claim to the title, also saying Marinette is the Goddess of Deceit.Feeling betrayed, Marinette soon finds out there are three gods that don’t believe Lila, proving to be loyal to the true Goddess of Life. As she finds a way to expose Lila and save both the mortal world and the realm of gods, Marinette discovers new strong feelings for these gods when she lost her faith in those that failed her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	A Goddess and her Three Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Goddess of Life, The King of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172284) by [lilnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome). 



> Hi my dear readers! Here’s a new Miraculous story. I had gotten the idea for this AU thanks to lilnome and their fanfic The Goddess of Life, The King of Death, a fantastic read that I would recommend.
> 
> This story will have not one, not two but three of my top pairings in the Miraculous fandom. I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**A New Goddess**

At first the day had started so well for one young goddess. One morning Marinette Dupain-Cheng was helping her parents, the God of Hearth Tom Dupain and the Goddess of Family Sabine Cheng, at their family bakery when they got an unexpected visitor.

One of the ruling Deities, her master the Queen Goddess of Creation Tikki, her ever long flowing black hair with red streaks always reaching down her back, wearing a long scarlet red chiton with a midnight black himation draped around her slender shoulders, had come to visit the family, a warm smile across her face. “Greetings, master. Can my family help you with anything?” Marinette was about to offer her some of their deals when Master Tikki shook her head with the smile remaining.

“Actually, my dear, I need to speak with you in private.” Master Tikki says with a soft tone, peeking up her curiosity.

“Is our daughter in any trouble?” Tom asks with concern until her master gives him a reassuring smile.

“Rest assured, good Tom. I actually have something very good I must announce to Marinette in private.” With both her parents reassured, Master Tikki gestures to Marinette to come with her and the young goddess happily follows her out of her family’s bakery to a waiting crystal Rose gold chariot being pulled by a pair of beautiful and strong black stallions.

Once they are seated inside the carriage, the Queen Goddess has the stallions pull the chariot in the direction that Marinette knew would be where her master resides. Reaching the edge of Olympus, they arrive at the master’s manor, the main garden in the very center of the eleberate building while some much smaller gardens surround the manor.

Leaving the chariot and passionately thanking the handsome steeds, Queen Tikki leads Marinette through her home to the main garden, where the head maid had refreshments prepared with wine, water, bread, fruit and cakes. Once the two had settled down in some loungers, Marinette helps herself to some sweet grapes and fresh, cool water while Tikki enjoys some wine.

Having enough, Tikki has Marinette fully face her queen and master. “My dear, you have yet to earn your divine title since your friends and classmates have earned theirs by this time.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Marinette nods to confirm. For a while, she had strongly believed that she would be the Goddess of Fashion since she enjoys creating her own clothes and some for her loved ones.

“Well my dear, I strongly believe that it is time you earn your divine title.” Then Tikki takes Marinette’s hand into hers. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the God of Hearth and Goddess of Family, I hereby announce you as the new Goddess of Life.”

To hear that her title is one of the highest ranked titles, Marinette felt her heart leap in excitement. “My Queen, are you certain that’s my divine title?”

Tikki simply nods. “Yes, my dear. You are the only one worthy of this highly ranked title.”

Overwhelmed with joy, Marinette leapt to her feet and gave Tikki a tight hug, the Queen Goddess giggling at her deciple’s happiness as she returned the hug.

However, unknown to the two, a figure wearing a dark hooded himation, mounted on a black stallion, has been listening into this private meeting. Now that she has the information she needs, the figure pulls out a hand-held mirror and says to the smooth glass, “Alya, do me a favor and gather everyone to the park. I have marvelous news!” Her message sent, the mirror gives off a dark orange light and she replaces the mirror back in her sack.

After a few more hours at the Queen’s manor, Marinette decides to meet up with Alya to share the wonderful news.

Planning to ask her to meet her at the largest park in Olympus, Marinette found it strange that she didn’t receive a response from her best friend. Arriving at the designated location, she’s surprised to find all of her friends there.

Making her way to the group, she was just about to greet them when she heard something that sounded off. “All hail the new Goddess of Life!” Her friends were cheering, but it wasn’t to her. In fact, at the center of attention and the cheers was Lila Rossi, giving everyone a huge smile as she hoisted up onto Kim’s shoulder, acting as her throne.

She couldn’t believe this. The meeting with her master was private and yet Lila must have eavesdropped on the meeting in order to steal Marinette’s title before anyone else would find out. Not planning the risk of being caught, Marinette hides behind a statue of the ruling Deities, listening in as her friends praise Lila and even denounce Marinette as the Goddess of Deceit, leaving her completely betrayed.

How could her friends believe that liar to be the Goddess of Life and her the Goddess of Deceit?


End file.
